


i got all i need when i got you and i

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Generator Challenge, Fluff, M/M, because cullen still thinks that he's cute, but it's ok, dorian has a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: “There is something I need to get off my chest.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Cullrian kick lately and I read an emotionally taxing fanfic, so I now present you with fluff.
> 
> Title comes from Flashlight by Jessie J.

"There is something I need to get off my chest."

Dorian stops where he is standing, faced away from Cullen, heading towards the door that leads from Cullen’s office to that space that Solas calls a room, and silently curses. He’d been waiting for the other shoe to drop for weeks now, ever since Cullen had kissed him breathless over their chess board in the garden; and now, on a perfectly decent day, that started with the pair of them curled up together in Cullen’s surprisingly cozy bed, it seemed like that shoe was finally dropping. 

Dorian tries to not think about last night and how good it felt to be in Cullen’s arms, as he turns to face him. He tries to not think about how he felt safe, warm, and even wanted, which was a heavy departure from all the hookups that he had found himself in back in Tevinter. He instead plasters on a fake grin and prepares himself to hear the words that he’s heard a thousand times before.

“Of course, my dear Commander. I am as you say down south, all ears.”

But Cullen isn’t even looking at him, his eyes are firmly locked on his desk and he’s visibly nervous, which has Dorian’s mask dropping just that much, wondering if this isn’t going to end the way that he imagines it will.

“I…” Cullen trails off, unsure where to begin. “I-I’ve been thinking over these past few weeks a-and I know that once this all over, you have plans to return to Tevinter and by no means do I want you to give up on those plans, b-but I have something that I need to ask…” Cullen trails off again, aware that he’s starting to ramble, but now he looks up at Dorian and it’s the look in his eyes that makes Dorian realize that he judged this whole situation wrong from the start. "Dorian, could you be happy here with me?"

Dorian was prepared for rejection, for a “well we had our fun, but we have a war to fight and all”, for anything other than Cullen laying it all out like that and asking him the one thing that no one has dared ask him before. He’s told Cullen about Tevinter, about how pleasure between two men is just that, pleasure, and that only fools look for more. At the time, Cullen had made a joke about being a very willing fool then and Dorian had gone along with it, but now he sees that it wasn’t a joke at all, that somewhere along the way, Cullen had fallen in love with him.

And if Dorian is being completely honest with himself, he just as in love with Cullen.

Cullen is still waiting for an answer though and the longer he goes without one, the more frantic the look on his face gets. Dorian drops his false grin, replacing it with the soft smile that is quickly becoming second nature to him when he’s around Cullen, and he crosses the space between them with an ease he did not feel only moments ago.

“Oh Amatus,” Dorian says, as he takes Cullen face in his hands, his thumbs running over the tops of his cheeks. “I would find myself happy with you anywhere, but if here is where you choose, then yes, I would love to be happy with you right here.”

It’s now Cullen’s turn to grin, but none of it is fake and it lights up his eyes in the best way possible and it makes Dorian want to kiss him until both of them are breathless.

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @ bisexualcullenrutherfords


End file.
